The Stolen Rose
by StrictlyFiction
Summary: Continuation of my The Blossoming Rose, AU. A strange man knocks on the door of the TARDIS, except the Doctor and Rose Tyler were in the Time Vortex. He hands them each a letter. Rose is having strange dreams of a lakeside and a gathering of their friends. What could all this mean? Part of the ROSE Universe
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back, my lovelies! As promised, a sequel! I really have no clue how long this'll be, but just go with it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, I literally have no idea how many times I have to actually put this in a story, like once, or every chapter? I just like making them funny, if they are, and putting them every chapter, it makes things easier.**

Rose awoke with a start, drenched in sweat. Not often did she sleep, she less often dreamt when she _did_ sleep, and lately those dreams hadn't been very good. They had actually been very, very _not_ good.

She glanced over at the space in _their_ bed next to her, patting it, to make sure _he_ was still there. He wasn't. The Doctor was missing.

Suddenly, she heard a very loud clang, and an, "Ow!" in both her mind and her ears.

Rose breathed a sigh of relief. She recalled her most recent, and recurring, dream.

_It started happy, at first._

_The Doctor, Amy, Rory, River, Jack, Ianto, and herself were sitting on blanket having lunch at a lake. Sure, Amy had said a few weird things, but other than that, everything was completely normal. They had food and several bottles of wine. They held small talk for a while, though not without the Doctor's usual rudeness, Jack's sexual innuendoes, and Ianto's glares at Jack for said sexual innuendoes, about half of which were directed at him. However, the small talk didn't last long until the Doctor started talking about the moon and 1969._

_A man in a shiny silver truck showed up. Rose felt like she should know him, but couldn't place his face. _

_The Doctor stood up, offering a hand to Rose to help her up, and waved to the man. Rose, not of her own current cognition, waved too._

_"__Who's he?" Amy asked. Rory and River stood up, Amy quickly following suit._

_"__Oh my god," River said, looking at the lake._

_Two shrouded figures appeared out of the water. They were wearing... astronaut suits? So it wasn't technically _shrouded_, more like _shielded_._

_"__You all need to stay back!" The Doctor told Amy, Rory, and River._

_"__Whatever happens now, you do not interfere," Rose continued, once again, not in control of herself. Quickly, she procured the wine bottle from the Doctor and took a large swig. "Okay?"_

_Rose slipped her hand into the Doctor's as they made their way towards the astronauts. The astronaut did the same._

_Rose barely registered Amy and Rory whispering to one another as she and the Doctor walked towards the newcomers._

_They met by the water. "Hello," the Doctor began. "It's okay, we know it's you."_

_The astronauts lifted up its visors. Rose felt like she was going to be sick, like she was moving, but not._

_"__Well then. Here we are at last."_

_"__I can't stop it," River cried._

_Rose looked from each of the Rivers, two different points in their timeline. One knowing what was happening, the other not. Rose felt sorry for the both of them, though she didn't know why. Though she couldn't wrap her head around why there were two of her, one facing the Doctor and the other beside him._

_"__The suit's in control," Rose continued._

_"__You're not supposed to. This has to happen," Rose said emptily, the words coming out of her mouth, the one with the normal clothes, though they had no meaning to her._

_"__Run," Astronaut Rose tried._

_"__We did run, it only brought us here," the Doctor explained._

_"__I tried to fight it, but I can't," River continued. Rose admired her for fighting whatever it was she was fighting. _

_"__It's too strong," Astronaut Rose was crying. The Doctor reached up and wiped the tears away._

_"__I know," the Doctor said, the epitome of calm. The astronaut half of Rose felt close to having an anxiety attack._

I hope this works_, her own voice said, in her mind, feeling like the normally dressed one, but the dreaming Rose wasn't the one who initiated the thought._

_"__It's okay," the Doctor continued. He looked at Rose, then back at River. "This is where we die."_

_The dream started to feel unreal. Had she just heard the Doctor actually say that? Rose couldn't believe it. She tried to tell her body, _either body_ to run, but they weren't listening to her. Rose was going to die. Rose was going to kill the Doctor. How was she just standing there? How was the Doctor going to let them die at the hands of River Song and herself?_

_"__This is a fixed point. It must happen, it always happens," the Doctor explained._

_Dreaming Rose suddenly knew that there was no getting out of this. She knew the consequences of crossing someone's own timeline and could only imagine that messing with a fixed point was worse, not to mention that she _was_ crossing her own timeline. The whole of reality nearly collapsed when she tried to save her father. What would happen if River and herself had the will not to kill them, or if the couple ran? The outcome would become unimaginable._

_"__Don't worry," normally clothed Rose said. "You won't even remember this." She looked over at the normal River. "Look over there," she said, nodding._

_River looked. "That's me. How can I be there?"_

_"__That's you from the future, serving time for murder. You probably can't remember, Rose's murder," the Doctor told her._

_"__What about me, I mean you?" Astronaut Rose asked._

_The sleeping Rose was starting to get a headache._

_"__I'm a future version. You'll still have lots of time, time to run," Rose said. "Time to make up for killing him."_

_"__There's nothing to make up for," the Doctor defended her, both of them. _

_"__Why would you do that?" River interjected. "Make me watch."_

_"__So that you know this is inevitable. And you are forgiven," he was now addressing both of them. The Doctor squeezed the older Rose's hand, glancing at her. "Always and completely forgiven."_

_"__Please, my love, please, please run," Astronaut Rose tried, even though her arm raised to kill him._

_"__We can't," older Rose said._

_"__Time can be rewritten," River tried helping, even as her own arm raised to kill the older Rose._

_"__Don't you dare," the Doctor said, almost threateningly. "Goodbye, Rose."_

_The younger version of Rose tried to resist, but ended up sobbing as she fired. River copied her a mere few seconds later._

_In that moment, Rose felt like she had lost time. Like there was something missing from the nightmare, and then it resumed._

_Rose could feel the start of her regeneration, like her body was exploding and burning and healing all at the same time. She felt the fire course through, with a calm cooling directly afterwards._

_Amy kept screaming at their names. Rose glanced over and saw River and Rory holding her back from running to them. "I'm sorry," she heard the Doctor whisper beside her._

_Soon, however, she heard another shot. Rose woke up._

Rose had felt like she was three different people at once. She was herself, dreaming, but at the same time, she was woman being killed and the woman killing. It all just confused her. This wouldn't actually happen, would it?

"Could you take care of that?" Rose asked the TARDIS, referencing the bed sheets that were covered in sweat.

The Doctor was always bragging about 'superior Time Lord biology' and how 'Time Lords don't...' with a list of things. Sweating was one of those things. Yet, here Rose was, covered in sweat.

Quickly, Rose grabbed some clothes from her dresser, stepping around the clutter that the Doctor had left in their room. Though, the clutter of their shared bedroom wasn't much different than when Rose had her own room. However, there were more sharp things lying around than she would've liked.

Rose showered in a hurry, ready to appear like nothing bad had happened. The Doctor let her have privacy in her mind, on occasion and for the most part, and her dreams were one thing that the Doctor never invaded, except for the rare accident.

She put on her jean miniskirt that she had once borrowed from Amy, who later insisted that she keep it due to the fact that it fit her well and Amy already had an overabundance of them, along with an old yellow t-shirt and her own jean jacket. Lacing her shoes, she took a few steadying breaths.

Rose strode into the console room, searching for the Doctor. "Doctor!" she yelled.

She heard another bang and the accompanying exclamation. She peered through the glass flooring, the Doctor stared back up at her, his goggles resting on the top of his head and a goofy look on his face.

The lights went black, leaving only the time rotor to illuminate the TARDIS.

"What did you do to her?" Rose questioned him, getting ready to come down the stairs before noticing that the Doctor was coming up.

"Nothing!" he replied, his voice pitching up several octaves. The Doctor went to stand by the console, trying to push buttons and flip levers to get the lights back on.

"Liar!" Rose studied the Doctor's face carefully in the TARDIS light. Was that blush?

"No, no, no. For once, this is me not lying, Rose Tyler. It was all you," the Doctor accused, speaking very quickly. The lights flickered back on as he pulled a final lever.

"How was that my fault?" Rose asked, coming to stand by him. He _was_ blushing.

The Doctor walked to the other side of the console, grabbing the monitor, checking for any further damage to his ship. Rose followed him.

"Well?" she prodded, draping her arms on his shoulders.

He turned in her grip, wrapping his arms around her waist, a hand creeping down to squeeze her bum. She removed one hand and swatted his hand away, her eyebrows raised, waiting for an answer.

He leaned down, his lips brushing her ears as he whispered, "You're wearing a skirt."

_Oh_, Rose thought as realisation and blush started to sneak up on her. "Oops. Sorry."

Just then, someone knocked at the door. Both Rose and the Doctor stared at the TARDIS door, shocked and slightly irritated at the intrusion.

"I thought we were in the Vortex," Rose whispered.

"We were," the Doctor responded, his voice back to its normal pitch, "until you came in with your skirt and made me drop the couplings which trigger landing. We've landed."

Not bothering to check the monitor, Rose and the Doctor ran to the doors, opening them.

A skinny man with a bag strapped over his shoulder stood before them.

"Who're you?" the Doctor questioned incredulously.

"The mailman," he replied. "I was told to give a Rose Tyler and Doctor in a big blue police box these."

The mailman handed the TARDIS blue letters to them before walking away quietly.

"Okay then," Rose said, closing the doors and opening her letter as the Doctor opened his.

They were the exact same, except for the numbering on them. Rose's had a zero on it while the Doctor's had a one.

They were invitations.

_22/04/2011_

_16:30 MDT_

_37̊ 0' 38" N 110̊ 14' 34" W_

**I always ask you guys what you think. So, what do you guys think? It's going to get complicated, and, yes, I had to do the skirt thing. I couldn't help myself. I can't wait to get going on this. I have some ideas that I would like to try.**

**I will try to finish my little thing to honour my uncle up soon, though it might be a while**

**Follow! Read! Rate! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A million things have happened, that's why I'm ****_really_**** late. Don't murder me.**

**I'm going to start with rehashing, for the most part, and then, when I'm not rehashing specific episodes, I will be filling them in with my own adventures. However, I will not rehash A Christmas Carol, I find that it would be a bit excessive, though I may reference it later on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, but writing this fanfiction, I suppose, is close enough.**

After the light and playful mood in the console room, Rose wasn't sure if she should tell the Doctor about her dream. That, and they were currently busy trying to figure out who the invitations were from and if they should arrive at the invitation's location.

Though, if Rose were honest, she didn't _want_ to tell the Doctor, or felt like she _shouldn't_. She had put it off and ignored it each time that she had dreamed it.

The Doctor was currently arguing as to why they _shouldn't_ visit the location and time indicated on said invitation.

"We can't just go gallivanting off to a mysterious location! We don't even know who it's from or how we were pulled out of the vortex!" he disputed, gripping the console so hard his knuckles turned white.

"It's never stopped us before! How will we find out if we don't attend?" Rose countered, coming to stand next to the Doctor, placing her hands over his.

"Oh, fine," the Doctor grumbled, giving in and flipping a lever. "But only because I can never say no to you!"

Rose flashed him her trademark tongue-in-teeth grin.

Shaking his head, he set the coordinates and they were off.

After quite a bit of rumbling, they landed and the Doctor took off towards the doors, invitation in hand, not bothering to check the monitor to see where they had landed.

Rose stayed beside the console, feeling like there was something so utterly _wrong_.

The Doctor popped his head back in. "Well, aren't you coming? I ordered us some cokes!"

Rose shook her head trying to clear it. The Doctor walked up to her, placing his hands on either of her shoulders. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rose said dryly. The Doctor looked disbelievingly at her for a moment before running down the one of the TARDIS' corridors.

He appeared a moment later, holding two straws. Rose giggled, knowing what they were for. He grabbed her hand and they walked out of the TARDIS.

They came to more doors outside of the TARDIS, and the Doctor led her through them too.

Rory, Amy, River, Jack, and Ianto stood before them. The feeling in Rose's stomach plummeted even further. The five stared at them in disbelief. The couple waved at their friends, though the Doctor didn't understand why Jack and his friend, Ianto, were there.

"This is cold," River said, addressing them. "Even by your standards, this is cold."

"Or, hello, as people used to say," the Doctor said, excited to see his friends.

"Hello," Jack said with a wink, coming up to give Rose a hug, which was longer than usual. "Haven't seen you in a while, Rosie."

The other four people looked at him quizzically, seeing through his lie.

"_Jack_," the Doctor warned. Jack backed off and went back to stand by Ianto.

"Doctor," Amy said, almost tearfully.

"Just popped off to get Rose and our special straws. They add more fizz," the Doctor said proudly.

Rose forced a smile onto her face. She loved seeing her friends, but something was so obviously _off_ about them.

"Rose," Amy said again, approaching them carefully. She came up to them, circling them slowly. "You're okay. How can you be okay?"

"Hey," the Doctor spoke gently, "of course we're okay. We're always okay. We're the King and Queen of Okay." The Doctor ensnared Amy in a hug, patting her back.

Rose shook her head gently at the Doctor, indicating that it was most definitely _not_ okay to be called that. She walked over to Ianto and Jack, giving them both hugs. Ianto looked like he was about to break down into tears, like he had had enough loss for a lifetime, which he probably had.

The Doctor headed Rose's advice. "No, forget that title." He released Amy, heading for Rory. "Rory the Roman, that's a good title! Hello, Rory."

Rory looked confused as the Doctor hugged him for a split second. The Doctor turned to Ianto and Jack, with Rose beside them, then thought better of it. Instead, he turned to River. "Doctor River Song, oh, you bad, bad girl. What trouble have you got for us this time?" he asked playfully.

River gave him a very audible smack. Everyone stared at her with varying degrees of shock.

"Okay," the Doctor flexed his jaw, "have you met Jackie Tyler, by any chance? You're almost as bad as her," he asked sarcastically. Judging by her expression, he knew it wasn't time to joke around. "I assume that's for something I haven't done yet."

"Yes, it is. I should give Rose one too," River said, the epitome of all seriousness. Rose moved slightly behind Jack and Ianto, knowing that if River slapped anything like her mother, it would hurt.

"Good, looking forward to deserving it," Rose said, remaining behind the two men.

"I don't understand," Rory finally voiced himself. He poked the Doctor's chest, "How can you two be here?"

Realisation dawned on Rose as she finally understood the sinking feeling in her stomach. _It hadn't been a dream._ She glanced up and Jack and Ianto, Jack's face portraying nothing, while Ianto's portrayed everything that she needed to know.

They had died.

The Doctor looked at Rory incredulously. "We were invited. Date, map reference, same as you lot, I assume. Otherwise, it's a hell of a coincidence. Though, I don't understand why Jack and Ianto are here," the Doctor finished, pointing over his shoulder at Ianto and Jack.

"River," Amy said, still cautiously. "What's going on?"

"Amy, ask them what age they are."

"That a bit personal," Rose said, leaving Ianto and Jack and coming to stand next to the Doctor.

"Tell her what age you are," River prodded.

"I'm nine hundred and nine," the Doctor told.

Rose sighed grumpily, "Well, how am I supposed to know? All that time in that _stupid_ box-y prison, bound to mess up my counting. I believe I'm almost sixty."

"But you said-" Amy started but River cut her off.

"So where does that leave us, huh?" River started panicking. "Jim the Fish. Have we done Jim the Fish yet?"

"Who's Jim the Fish?" Rose asked, voicing the Doctor's question.

"I don't understand," Amy said, shaking her head and repeating Rory's previous concerns.

"Yeah, you do," Jack stated, him and Ianto coming to join the conversation.

"I don't! What are we all doing here?" the Doctor stated loudly.

River looked like she was about to have a meltdown, so Jack explained, "We've been recruited. Something to do with space, 1969, and a man called Canton Everett Delaware the Third."

The Doctor walked past Ianto, Jack, and Rose, chewing on his straw. "Recruited by who?"

"Someone who trusts you and Rose more than anybody else in the universe," River choked, glancing at the number on the envelope in Rose's hands.

"And who's that?" Rose questioned.

"Spoilers," River said simply.

"Fine, into the TARDIS then," the Doctor sighed.

* * *

Rose giggled as Ianto and Jack took in the console room.

"You've redecorated, Doctor," Jack smirked.

"New face, new TARDIS," the Doctor explained, him and Rose jumping around the console. Rose helped him set the coordinates for Amy and Rory's place.

"I don't like it," Jack said, finishing his thought. The Doctor glared at him, hurt. Rose patted the Doctor's back and shot Jack a look.

Amy, River, and Rory took their respective places at different places on the railings, while Ianto and Jack stayed beside the doors. Amy looked lip she was deep in thought, Rose could sympathise with her.

"1969! That's an easy one! Funny how some years are easy. Now, 1482, full of glitches," the Doctor stopped off at Amy to talk about 1482 before returning to help Rose at the console.

"Now, Canton Everett Delaware the Third. That was his name, yeah?" Rose asked, searching him in the TARDIS' databanks.

"How many of those cane there be. Well, three, I suppose," the Doctor said, coming to stand by Rose at the monitor.

Amy shot River, Jack, and Ianto looks, indicating that they should go underneath the glass flooring. They obeyed.

The Doctor turned to Rose and Rory. "Is everybody cross with us for some reason?" he asked.

"I'll find out," Rory said, following the others.

"Why would they be cross with us?" the Doctor questioned, glaring at Rose.

"I'll find out," Rose repeated, shadowing Rory.

* * *

"But all that's still gonna happen? They're still gonna die?" Amy voiced from her seat on the ground. She hadn't noticed that Rose had followed Rory.

"Yeah," Rose answered solemnly.

"How do you know about it, Rosie?" Jack questioned her.

"I keep having these dreams, like nightmares. I have a feeling that I know exactly what happened today."

"We all die, Amy," River said calmly.

"I hope you aren't including us," Ianto pointed out.

Rory ignored him, "We're not all going to arrange our own wake and invite ourselves."

"Actually, Jack, Ianto, you will still die, eventually. So far in the future that you needn't worry about it," Rose told them, not wanting Jack to get too big of a head. "You're not completely immortal."

Ianto continued on the subject at hand. "So, the Doctor and Rose, in the future, knowing that they're going to die, recruits their younger selves to, what exactly? Avenge them?"

"No, no, that's not the reason," Rose explained. "Avenging is not our style. We _forgive_ our murderers."

"So, what? Save you?" Amy asked.

"That's not their style either," Jack elaborated.

"Well, we have to tell him," Amy tried.

"We've told him all we can. It's bad enough that Rose somehow knows what's going to happen. We can't tell him that we've seen his future self," River tried explaining.

"We've interacted with our own past, it could rip a whole in the universe. Almost did that once, actually," Rose continued.

"Well, further proof that he's done it before!" Amy strained.

"And, in fairness, the universe did blow up the time we were with him," Rory said.

"But he's got to know! You know!" Amy said, indicating Rose.

"Would he? Would anyone?" Ianto attempted to soothe Amy.

Suddenly, the Doctor's head popped down from the floor above. "I'm being extremely clever up here and there's no one to stand around looking impressed. What's the point in having you all?" the Doctor complained, without thinking his mini-speech through.

"Because you love me, Doctor, and we all know that you'd be nowhere without me!" Rose scolded him.

"It's like you can just slap him sometimes," River moaned.

"You already did that," Ianto pointed out.

"River, we can't just let the Doctor and Rose die," Amy tried as everyone made their way up to the console, Ianto and Rory being extra slow, so as to catch the tail end of the conversation. "We have to stop it. How can you be okay with this?"

"The Doctor's and Rose's deaths don't frighten me. Nor does my own. There's a far worse day coming for me," River told her.

Rose wanted to tell River what the Doctor had told her of his first encounter with Professor River Song with Donna Noble. She knew she couldn't and it ate her up just as much, if not more, than not telling the Doctor about their impending deaths.

River joined the rest upstairs, leaving Amy and Rose alone.

"You have to promise not to tell him, Amelia," Rose tried, looking Amy dead in the eye.

"Why?"

"He needs to find out on his own, and, trust me, he will find out. Now, promise me."

"I promise."

"Good girl," Rose praised, making her way up the stairs, Amy following closely behind.

**I'm going to end it there, I feel like that's a good length and, you know, then things get a bit sloppy from here on out.**

**Follow! Read! Rate! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood, wish I did though.**

"Time isn't a straight line. It's all bumpy-wumpy. There's loads of boring stuff like Sundays and Tuesdays and Thursday afternoons," the Doctor said once his companions appeared, flipping levers on the TARDIS console. "But now and then there are Saturdays, big temporal tipping points when anything's possible. The TARDIS can't resist them, like a moth to a flame," he continued, coming up to stand near Rose. "She loves a party so I give her 1969 and NASA, 'cause that's space in the '60s, and Canton Everett Delaware the third, and this is where she's pointing," the Doctor finished, pointing to the monitor.

Amy came around to look at it. "Washington DC, April 8th, 1969," she read aloud. "So why haven't we landed."

"Because that's not where we're going," the Doctor told her.

"Oh. Where are we going?" Rory asked.

"Home!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Well, you two are. Off you pop and make babies. Doctor Song, back to prison. Jack and Ianto, back to Cardiff, I'm sure that Gwen misses you. Rose and I are late for a biplane lesson in 1911, or it could be knitting. Knitting or biplanes, one or the other."

The Doctor flopped onto one of the captain's seats, rubbing his forehead. Rose stood beside him, massaging his back. The others came to stand next to them.

"What? A mysterious summons? You think I'm just going to go? Who sent those messages?" the Doctor questioned, looking at each of his companions. "I know you know, I can see it in your faces. Don't play games with me. Don't ever, ever think you're capable of that."

"Doctor," Rose sighed tiredly.

"You're going to have to trust us this time," River interrupted.

"Trust _you_? I barely know you, or even Ianto for that matter. Sure, I'll trust you." The Doctor stood, walking over to River, glaring her down. "But first of all, Doctor Song, just one thing," he paused, "who are you? You're someone from our future, getting that, but who? Why are you in prison? Who did you kill? Hmm? Now, me, I love bad girls, just ask Rose, but _trust_ _you_? Seriously?"

Rose went to stand next to Amy. She took Amy's hand and said, "Trust us."

The Doctor stalked over to them, "Okay."

"You have to do this, and you can't ask why," Amy said.

"Are you being threatened? Is someone making you say that?"

"No," Rose said confidently.

"You're lying," the Doctor accused. "You didn't even know who sent the invitations, Rose."

"I do now. We're not lying," Rose defended.

"Swear to me. Swear to me on something that matters," the Doctor challenged.

"Fish fingers and custard," Amy said.

"The jacket your tenth self wore that was given to you by Janis Joplin and that god-forsaken bow-tie," Rose swore.

They stood for what seemed like hours, but was merely seconds, staring at each other.

"My life in your hands, Amelia Pond and Rose Tyler," he said, giving them a sad smile before walking off to set the coordinates.

"Thank you," River told Amy and Rose.

"So! Canton Everett Delaware the third! Who's he?"

* * *

Jack looked at the scanner, reading aloud, "Ex-FBI, got kicked out."

"Why?" Ianto asked, standing extremely close to him.

The others all wondered the same.

"Six weeks after he left the Bureau, the President contacted him for a private meeting," Jack replied, not technically answering the question.

"1969, who's President?" the Doctor asked.

"Richard Milhous Nixon. Vietnam, Watergate," Ianto recited, as if he were a walking encyclopaedia.

"There's some good stuff too!" River defended.

"Not enough," the Doctor said.

"Hippie!" River accused.

"Archaeologist," the Doctor retorted.

The Doctor started dancing around the console again. "Okay, since I don't know what I'm getting into, I'm being discreet, putting the engines on silent."

Whatever he had done, it was most definitely _not_ silent. River, ever so secretly, pulled down a lever to counteract the sound.

"Did you do something?" the Doctor asked, glaring at River.

"No, just... watching."

"Putting the outer shell on invisible. Haven't done this in a while, big drain on power," the Doctor explained.

"You can refuel in Cardiff, right over the rift, like old times," Jack said.

Rory was still shocked, "You can turn the TARDIS invisible?"

Grinning, the Doctor played with more levers, and nearly blinded everyone with bright lights. River pulled another lever and the lights dimmed again.

"Very nearly," Rose answered Rory.

"Did you touch something?" the Doctor asked River, once more glaring at her.

"Just admiring your skills, sweetie," River lied.

"Good," the Doctor believed her. "You might learn something. Okay."

River shot Rose a look as if to say, 'You need to put him on a leash.' Rose just shrugged.

The Doctor resumed speaking after banging the scanner, "Now, I can't check the scanner, it doesn't work when we're cloaked. Um, Just give us a mo'." He grabbed Rose's hand and dragged her to the door, before noticing that the others were following.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, you lot, wait a moment. We're in the middle of the most powerful city in the most powerful country on Earth. Let's take it slow," he told the others.

Rose glared at him thoughtfully. She decided, "Why don't we let Ianto take care of this? He could take notes and come back and report to us."

"No, no, no, I don't think so. Absolutely not," the Doctor argued.

"You said to take it slow, Ianto is perfect for the job considering that _is_ his job," Jack interjected, smirking at Ianto.

"I... I suppose I could," Ianto said.

"Besides, he wears a suit, he'll fit right in if he's discovered. Unlike you, with your bow-tie and tweed jacket," Rose concluded.

"And he looks damn good in that suit," Jack added, eyeing Ianto.

"Fine, but at the first sign of trouble, you come back!" the Doctor fussed, pushing his notepad and pen at Ianto. Ianto pulled out his own. The Doctor pocketed his own, grumbling.

Clutching his note-taking utensils tightly, Ianto pushed through the throng of people separating him and the door, and quietly stepped outside... into the Oval Office.

* * *

Ianto was not alone in the room, with him were two other men, with their backs to him, fortunate enough for Ianto. He went stood beside the sofa and lamp, listening to the silence.

Suddenly, a recording started playing. A phone rang in said recording.

"_Hello? Who is this? This is President Nixon, who's calling? Is this you again?_" the recording played. Ianto assumed the man by the window was President Nixon, given from his view of him and the man's stance. The man in the chair must've been Canton Everett Delaware the Third.

"_Mister President?_" a child's voice asked in the recording,

Ianto started jotting down his notes, noting everything in the room, the recording, and anything else that he deemed important. He cautiously stepped closer to the front of the room.

"A child?" the man in the chair said.

The recording continued, "_This is the President, yes_."

"_I'm scared, Mister President. I'm scared of the Spaceman_."

"A little girl?" Canton questioned.

"Boy," Nixon said, sure of himself. Shaking his head, Ianto noted the President's error, his own mind telling him that the child was female.

"How can you be sure?"

"_What Spaceman? Where are you phoning from, where are you right now? Who are you?"_ the recording asked.

The child replied, "_Jefferson Adams Hamilton_."

"_Jefferson, listen to me..._" the phone hung up. The recording continued to play the dial tone.

Ianto logged the President's wrongful assumption that the child was answering his question as to _who_ it was, instead of _where_ it was.

"Surely this is something the Bureau could handle, sir," Canton stated, not understanding why he was in the office.

"These calls happen wherever I am. How do I know the Bureau isn't involved?" the President retorted. The President started turning around, saying, "I can't trust any..." he cut himself off, noticing Ianto. Canton stood up, taking alarm also.

Ianto stood erect, unsure of what to do. Finally, he tried saluting, stuffing his notepad and pen back into his jacket's interior pocket.

"Who are you?" Canton questioned sternly.

"Ah! Hello! Bad time? I'm just the tea boy, don't know any better," Ianto said, trying to cover his accent with a more American one. "Would you like any tea or coffee?"

"You're not the tea boy. I know all the staff," Canton accused.

"Yes, well, uh, he got fired... last week," Ianto lied stiffly.

"Why did you salute then? And where's your tea?"

"Um, yes, well, about that..."

"We don't even _have_ a tea boy. I don't drink it!" the President scorned.

"Oh, I must be in the wrong place then. Is this the Oval Office? I was looking for... the Oblong Room," Ianto said, starting to stumble backwards, nervous, knocking over the lamp and saving it from crashing at the same time.

The President pressed a button on his desk. Canton started walking towards Ianto, backing him up to where the TARDIS just so happened to be parked, only no one could see it.

Not bothering to cover up his accent anymore, Ianto tried one last time, "I... I'll just be off then, shall I?"

He turned around, not knowing exactly _where_ the TARDIS was parked, and then fell down, having walked into the TARDIS.

Ianto tried standing back up, "Don't worry, it always does that when it's cloaked... ugh!"

Canton had tackled him to the ground, pulling his arms behind his back.

More men entered the room and started surrounding Ianto, much to his protests and pleas for them.

"Doctor! Have you gotten eager enough to come out yet?" he yelled.

"Oh, I don't like this Ianto fellow!" he heard the Doctor's voice from inside the TARDIS.

"Yes, you do!" Ianto yelled just at the same time that Rose said, "Why, because he knows you can't stay away from a little action?"

"Someone make her blue again!" Ianto screamed, his face still planted in the floor.

The TARDIS' colour returned quickly and took the men in the room by surprise. They let up on him a little bit, just enough for him to say, "Oh, did someone finally notice the elephant in the room?"

"What the hell is that?" the President said, wonder in his voice.

The men released Ianto as the Doctor came out of the big blue box, saying, "Don't shoot!" as he held up his hands.

He made his way over to the President's desk, picking up a binder and plopping himself down in the seat. "Ah, well, yes, thank you for keeping my _tea boy_ in check," the Doctor propped his legs up on the desk. "Mister President," he said, doing a very, very bad mock American accent and throwing the binder on the table.

The men's guns all pointed at the Doctor.

The Doctor took that as a sign not to _ever_ do that again. "That child just told you everything you need to know, but you weren't listening."

Ianto interrupted the Doctor's speech, "How did you know?"

"Got the scanner working. Wasn't going to miss out on _all_ the action, now was I?" the Doctor paused as Ianto shook his head, said man still standing by the 'elephant in the room'. "Never mind! The answer's yes. I'll take the case! Fellas, the guns, really? We just walked into the highest security office in the United States, parked a big blue box on the rug. You think you can just shoot us?"

Suddenly, River stormed out of the TARDIS, screaming, "They're Americans!" like it explained everything.

"What do you have against Americans?" Jack questioned, following her, both their hands up.

"Don't shoot!" the Doctor bolted up, "Definitely no shooting!"

The Doctor held his hands up, whether to stop the Americans, or to prevent from getting shot was the question. Ianto followed suit.

Inside the TARDIS, Rose rolled her eyes. "Come on, guys, I guess we're all going out there now. So much for taking it slow."

She ushered Amy and Rory out of the TARDIS, Rory saying, "Don't shoot us either. Very much not in need of getting shot. Look, we've got our hands up."

Rose followed them out, shaking her head disappointedly and not even bothering to hold her hands up. At this point, she really didn't care. She knew this wasn't how it ended for her or the Doctor. She smiled at said man, who returned the gesture.

Rose, ever so slowly, walked over to the Doctor, ignoring the guns pointing at her and the others. At least four of the seven intruders in the room weren't going to die today. She held the Doctor's hand.

"Who the hell are you?" President Nixon's voice rang out.

"Sir, you need to stay back," Canton took charge.

"But who... but who are they? What is that box?"

"It's a Police Box, honestly, can't you read?" Rose said incredulously.

"We're your new undercover agents, on loan from Scotland Yard," the Doctor started before Jack interrupted him.

"Actually, we're from Torchwood, Scotland Yard just sent us. So, you should put your guns down _now_," Jack corrected, only half truthfully, putting his own arms down.

The Doctor glared at him, Jack knew that Torchwood was a bad subject, and the Doctor didn't want his name attached to it. "My codename is the Doctor. These are my top operatives. The lovely Bad Wolf, the Captain, the Tea Boy, the Legs, the Nose, and Mrs Robinson," the Doctor finished, pointing at each of his companions, except for Rose, who he held her hand up.

"I hate you," River said, her voice full of scorn.

"No, you don't!"

"Who are you?" Nixon asked, once again.

"Boring question. Who's phoning you, that's interesting, 'cause Canton Three is right, that was definitely a girl's voice. There's only one place in America she can be phoning from."

"Where?" Canton questioned, his curiosity with these seven strangers peaking.

"Do not engage with the intruder, Mister Delaware!" one of the agents said.

"Lower your guns. We don't want to mess with these guys, especially if they're from Torchwood. We need their help," Canton said, much to the bewilderment of everyone else in the room, other than, of course, the intruders and the President. The President nodded, ordering the men to lower their guns. They did.

"You heard everything we heard, it's simple enough. Give me five minutes, I'll explain," the Doctor said, sitting back down and pulling Rose on top of him. Rose giggled, shook her head, and smiled, before deciding that this was too serious of a situation. Jack winked at them.

"On the other hand, lay a finger on me, my girl, or my friends, and you'll never, ever know," the Doctor finished, Rose and himself slightly blushing at his blatant pointing out of their relationship.

"How'd you get it in here? I mean, you didn't carry it," Canton assumed.

"Clever, eh?" Rose said.

"Love it," Canton replied.

"Do not compliment the intruders," the agent spoke up once more.

"Five minutes?" Canton ignored the man.

"Five," the Doctor confirmed.

"Mister President, that man is a clear and present danger," the agent continued to argue.

"Mister President," Canton countered, "that man walked in here with a big blue box and six of his friends and that's the man he walked past. One of them is worth listening to. I say we give him five minutes, see if he delivers."

"Thanks, Canton!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"If he doesn't, I'll shoot him myself. Torchwood, or no."

"Not so thanks," Rose discounted.

"Sir, I cannot recommend..." the agent continued to argue.

"Shut up, Mister Peterson. All right," President Nixon agreed.

"Five minutes," Canton told him.

The Doctor swirled the chair around, Rose still in his lap. Unsure of where, or how, to put his hands, he decided to start pressing random buttons around Rose and flopping them about, while saying, "I'm going to need a SWAT team ready to mobilise, street level maps covering all of Florida, a pot of coffee, twelve jammy dodgers and a fez."

"Get him his maps," Canton said plainly.

The Doctor pouted and Rose shook her head again, ever so slightly.

**Follow! Read! Rate! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, but I ****_am_**** addicted to the Doctor Who Legacy on my phone. Like, ****_really_**** addicted. So much that I haven't been writing as much and only ****_just_**** finished that last chapter.**

The Doctor made his way from the back of the room, grabbing Amy's map, to the front. He had discarded his jacket long ago, so now it hung loosely on Rose's small frame as she and River Song studied their own maps.

"Why Florida?" Canton asked.

"That's where NASA is. She mentioned a spaceman. NASA's where the spacemen live. Also, there's another lead I'm following," the Doctor answered, leaning over the President's desk with his map.

Amy came to crouch beside River and Rose. "Spaceman? Like the one we saw at the lake," she whispered.

"Maybe, probably," River replied. Rose kept her head down. Finding out who killed the Doctor and herself was the others' personal future, she couldn't give anything away.

Rose and River stood to full height. River made her way to study the map with the Doctor, while Rose stood behind with Amy.

Amy glanced at something over Rose's shoulder, whispering, "I remember."

Rose looked at her warily, ready to turn around to see what Amy was looking at before Rory came up asking, "Amy? What do you remember?"

Amy shook her head a few times, looking like she was about to throw up. "I don't know, I just..." she held her stomach.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Rory voiced concern. Rose went to stand closer to Amy, rubbing circles into her back, reassuring her.

"Amy?" River asked.

"You all right?" the Doctor continued.

Everyone in the room showed varying levels of concern, Jack and Ianto included.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine. I'm just... feeling a little sick," Amy started to the door, Rose close behind her. "Excuse me," she asked the man who had insisted on shooting them earlier, "is there a toilet, or something?"

The man, whose name was Peterson, replied, "Sorry, ma'am, during this procedure, you must remain in the Oval Office."

"Shut up and take her to the restroom," Canton ordered.

"I'm going with her," Rose said sternly, showing that there was no arguing with her.

Peterson looked slightly frightened at Rose's tone, he nodded towards the other agent beside him to guide them to the restroom.

"This way, ladies," the agent said, leading them out of the room.

"Thanks," Amy said, to both the agent and Rose.

"You're five minutes are up," Canton said as soon as Rose and Amy were out of earshot.

"Yeah," Jack retorted, "and where's his fez?"

The Doctor smirked at that.

* * *

The agent led them to the ladies' restroom and tried following them in. Rose put up a hand to stop him, "Actually, we can usually manage this on our own, thank you."

The man turned around as they entered the restroom.

Both the women gasped at what they saw inside the restroom.

It was dressed in a suit, had sunken in eyes, and only three fingers, it didn't even appear to have a mouth. This was one of the most terrifying things that Rose had seen, she figured.

"Is this what you were talking about, before?"

"Yeah, I saw it before. At the lake... and here. But then I forgot. How did I forget?" Amy started to approach the thing, only Rose holding her back. "What are you?"

A woman came out from the stalls, walking directly to the sink.

"Get back!" Rose yelled at her. "Stay back from it!"

The woman faced them, then turned around to see what they were looking at. She gasped, and then laughed.

"Oh my God! What is that, is that a mask? Is that a Star Trek thing? Ben, is that you?" the woman asked it in a high-pitched and very 1960s American-like voice.

"Get back from it now!" Rose repeated, reaching for the woman as she let go of Amy.

The woman turned back to Rose, "Back from what, honey?"

"That!" Amy told her, a confused look on both of the women's faces.

The woman turned back around again, gasping then laughing once more. "Oh my God, look at that! Is that a Star Trek mask? Ben, that's gotta be you," the woman looked confused momentarily, "Hang on, did I just say all that?"

The woman inched closer to the creature. "No, please, you've gotta stay back," Amy pleaded.

The woman turned back to Amy and Rose. "Back, honey? Back from what?"

The lights in the room started to flicker. Rose started to feel a sinking feeling in her stomach, they were in danger.

"Oh, those lights," the woman went on. "They never fix them."

"Look behind you," Rose said cautiously.

"Honey, there is nothing..." the woman looked behind her again. The creature stood with its 'mouth' gaping open, reaching towards that woman. Electricity shot from its hands, as it pulled it from the surrounding area, disintegrating the woman right before Rose and Amy's eyes.

"You didn't have to kill her! She couldn't even remember you! Where do you get off killing people like that?" Rose shouted at the thing, coming to get into its face, only Amy stopping her.

"How does that work? We can only remember you while we're seeing you, is that it?" Amy pulled out her mobile, going to the camera setting and snapping a picture of the creature. "Why did you have to kill her?"

"Joy," the creature said hollowly, and Rose idly wondered if that was the reason before it continued, "Her name was Joy. Your name is Amelia," the thing said, gesturing to her, "Your name is the Bad Wolf. You will tell the Doctor." The creature started getting closer to them. Rose pushed Amy behind her, backing them up to the wall.

"Tell him what?" Amy said over Rose's shoulder.

"What he must know. And what he must never know."

"How do you know about that?" Rose questioned, jutting her jaw out, trying to appear fearless in spite of the advancing creature, just like the Doctor would.

"Tell him," it said aggressively.

Rose pushed Amy out the bathroom door, following quickly.

The agent outside noted the panicked looks on the women's faces. "Are you okay?"

"I'm... I'm fine. Much better, thanks," Amy said, holding her stomach.

The agent noticed the small, red object in Amy's hand. "What's that?"

"It's my-" Amy started to answer.

"It's her compact. She doesn't get to be as pretty as one would think without her makeup," Rose covered.

"I have to tell the Doctor," Amy said blankly.

"Tell him what, ma'am?"

"Sorry, I don't know why I said that."

"It's okay, Amy. I don't know why you said that, either," Rose blinked, confused.

"This way, ladies," the agent spoke, leading them back to the Oval Office.

* * *

"See? Obvious when you think about it!" the Doctor was saying when they entered the room, he was pointing to a place on the map. The phone was ringing.

"You, sir, are a genius," Canton praised, glancing at the location.

"It's a hobby," the Doctor responded.

"Mister President, answer the phone," Jack ordered him, coming to stand beside them.

Nixon answered the phone, pressing a button on the tape recorder as he did so. "Hello, this is President Nixon."

The little girl's frightened voice rang through, "It's here! The Spaceman's here! It's gonna get me. It's gonna eat me!"

Rose took off the Doctor's jacket, tossing it to him, as Amy, Rory, Ianto, Jack, and River made their way into the TARDIS.

"There's no time for a SWAT team, let's go! Mister President, tell her help's on the way. Canton, on no account follow us into this box," the Doctor said, grabbing Rose's hand and leading her to follow the others.

"And close the door behind you," Rose finished for him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Canton shouted, doing exactly what they told him to and not to do.

Rory and Ianto stood by the door, ready to explain ass best they could. Canton looked around the console room in awe. Amy and Jack stood by watching the Doctor, Rose, and River pilot the TARDIS.

"Jefferson isn't a girl's name, or her name either. Jefferson, Adams, Hamilton. River?" the Doctor asked.

"Surnames of three of America's founding fathers," she answered.

"Lovely fellas, two of them fancied me," the Doctor bragged.

"And, if I remember correctly," Rose added, "the other fancied me."

"Never going to visit him again."

Canton turned around multiple times, trying to take it all in. "Are you okay? Coping?" Rory asked.

"The President asked the child two questions. Where and who are you? She was answering the where," the Doctor filled them in.

"It's bigger on the inside," Canton said, still amazed.

"Yeah, you get used to it," Ianto told him, going to join the others by the console.

"Now, where would you find three big historical names in a row like that?" the Doctor continued his ramble.

"Where?" Amy entertained.

"Here! Come on!" the Doctor finished, grabbing Rose's hand and running for the door.

Canton stopped them, "It's uh..."

"Weren't you taking care of this, Ianto, Rory?" the Doctor asked him incredulously, returning to leaving his ship.

"Why is it always our turn?" Rory complained.

"'Cause you're the newest," Amy and Jack said, both giving a kiss on the cheek to their fellas, before bounding out the door to join the others.

Rory put a hand on Canton's shoulder, trying to support the man. Canton continued to stare at the 'bigger on the inside' room.

**Shorter than the last, yes, yes, I know, but what's a girl to do? Not every chapter can be that long. That, and, once again, I figured it'd be a good place to stop it.**

**Also, I don't believe I'll be updating this story next week. I'm going to start posting one of my other works that I've been working on. I am still working on this, I just don't have that much written ahead and I like to have more than what I have.**

**On other news, my Senior Homecoming was last night and I danced with my crush but I don't think he's single, so that's a small disappointment but it was still really sweet even though I think that it was just a sympathy dance because I was feeling sad.**

**Follow! Read! Rate! Review!**


End file.
